BabySitting
by Katrara
Summary: Itachi's only 7, babysitting his little brother while his parents r out, what could possibly go wrong


Babey Sitting,

"Mom, Dad just go I can handle this, it's only for a couple hours and I play with him and watch him all the time, you've seen me, go enjoy yourselves" I told my parents while Little Sasuke crawled wondered over to the door and grabbed onto moms leg, stopping himself from falling. My parents haddn't had a nights of peace latly with the little baby, who would soon be a toddler. I'm only 7 but I'm alwas playing with Sasuke and helping my parents take care of him, so I told them they could trust mii to watch him for 1 night while they went out and enjoyed themselves. They agreed as long as I promised to call auntie and uncle if the slightest thing went wrong or I needed help with anything. Sasuke was turning two in a few weeks and was talking a little bit and wondering around. My mom finished up telling me all the emergency stuff and made sure I would be okay, while Sasuke tugged at her skirt saying "mommy", constantly. After mom finished talking to me she went a picked up little Sasuke, " you be a good little Sasuke tonight while mommy and daddy go out okay". "Mommy daddy go" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry big brother Itachi is going to watch you" mom told him. "Tachi tachi tachi tachi" the toddler giggled as mom handed him to me. " Bye sweety love you" she said giving me a little hug before walking out the door with dad.

"Yum yums" Sasuke shouted as I sat him down on the floor and he started to jump around. Yum yums meant food for little sasuke, it was just what he started to call food since mom and dad were alwas saying yum while trying to get Sasuke to eat his baby food. "Okay, Sasuke want pudding" I asked him, knowing he would either jump up and down or just stare at me and say 'no' leaving me to guess again. I got lucky since he jumped up and down shouting "YEAH!". I took Sasuke's hand walking him over to the kitchen and setting Sasuke in his high chair while I went to get his little vanilla pudding cup. Setting the pudding cup on the counter while I went into the draw to get a spoon but when I turned around I saw that Sasuke had finally figured out how to undo the latch to the high chair and was about to fall the little 3 and ╫ foot drop to me, but to a 22 and ╫ month old who knows what kind of a drop that is. Dropping everything I ran over diving to the floor and catching Sasuke before he hit impact. He started to cry from the startle, so I had to calm him down, which wasn't easy since I was a little shook up too at the little incident. After about 5 minutes Sasuke had calmed down, I'd put the pudding since he wasn't hungry anymore, placed the spoon that I'd dropped on the floor in my mad dive to save my little brother in the sink and just gotten him his sippy cup instead, filled with his juice. As long as the kid had his orange juice he was happy. Setting him on the downstairs couch with his orange juice, he kicked his legs as I went and rummaged through the movies. "What you wana watch" I asked looking over at the bouncy little toddler. "Holloweem" he mumbled pointing to the videos. "okay" I replied getting the video, I was use to his little baby talk and new he was talking about 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Setting up the video I sat next to him, pulling him over next to me incase he started to fall off the couch.

Sasuke got up during the movie and ran around the living room a bit untill a scarier part of the movie came on for him and he ran over, climbing onto the couch and clinging onto me. I laughed a bit at him, amuzed at his mood changed with the movie.

After the movie Sasuke started to yawn so I asked him if he was sleepy, he shook his head no so I went and took him out to the sun room were Sasuke played with some blocks. I sat behind him till he finally curled up on the floor and fell asleep around 9:15. I picked up the blocks and went over to pick up little Sasuke to find he had woken up and wandered out of the door to the sun room I'd opend to let in some cool air. Dropping my things I ran out of the house, we lived on the edge of the forest and lot of snakes and racoons would wonder onto our property. Not to mention there was a phyco man that would shot a imaginary things at night, and somtimes those things wouldn't be imaginary, and Sasuke would defiantly make a lot of noise when the fact he was alone in the dark hit him. Running outside looking around I heard a gunshot, followed by a scream. The scream of my little brother. I panicked before hearing the shuffling of leaves, and the faintness of Sasuke starting to cry. My senses went on full alert trying to hear which direction the sounds were coming from, I heard another ruffle from my left side and started to run in that direction. I heard the sound of Sasuke crying being muffled or somthing, Before I heard a cry of "TACHI" from my little brother. My eyes started to blur a little as I tried to hold back a couple of tears, slowly succeeding.

Following the sounds as fast as I could I came to the phyco man, named Riny's house. There I saw him trying to carry a crying Sasuke inside. "Hey" I shouted getting his attention, as I looked around realizing that we were right by my aunt and uncles, hoping if I made enough noise and maby caused Sasuke to scream loud enough they'd hear and come looking. The two old relatives didn't have the best hearing but when it came to their crying nephews they could hear us a mile away. Sasuke started to scream "Tachi Help" through tears and I had to hold back my own from seeing my own little brother so scared, and I felt like it was all my fault for not watching him more. "Get back, no ones going to take my little Alex away from me" Riny shouted at me pointing his gun at me. Great the crazy thinks my little brother is his son that died when he was 3 during a park shooting. Some people think that's what truly caused him to snap, although he'd never been fully sound. "Look Riny we both know that thats not Alex and that it Sasuke, you know Sasuke my little brother who I want back" I tried to calm him to get him to see reality, it didn't work. "NO! Your just hear to take my Alex away from me again, but I'm not going to let you, I'll take his life and my own before I let you near him" He shouted at me. And man did that last statement scare me, I knew this guy would kill them both, exspecially if he thought I was the guy that shot his own son. Sasuke was crying louder than I'd ever heard him and I heard the ruffling and feet running my way again before my uncle appeared with a pure look of shock on his face. Riny looked over at my Uncle letting his grip on Sasuke losen, and he tried to run over to me, I ran out after him. Riny was quick to though, pulling Sasuke back behind him and shoving me to the ground aiming the gun right in my face. "Riny, STOP!" my uncle shouted. "NO, your with him your just hear to take little Alex away from me" Riny agured. "Sasuke come here, come on" My uncle called to the scared little toddler, he quickle listened running over to my uncle as fast as he could go, Riny thinking Sasuke was Alex still wasn't quick enough to stop him fully. He managed to cause Sasuke to have to turn and he ran over to me instead, while my uncle grabbed onto Riny before being wacked in the head, unconsious with the gun. I latched onto Sasuke sheilding him with most of my body, tears starting to flow from my eyes. Riny turned back to us, shot once and missed. I closed my eyes exspecting the end to be right there but instead I heard tons of gun shots going off at once, none of which hit me or Sasuke. Sasuke was screaming and crying, holding onto me for dear life and tears were streaming down my face, I wasn't making that much noise though just sniffing, I was alwas a quiter cryer.

Looking up I saw 5 police men, Riny dead on the ground my Aunt looking at her husband before giving him to the doctors and running over to make sure me and Sasuke were okay. After we calmed downed we were fine and my aunt and uncle speant the rest of the night with us till our parents got back. They were so scared when they heard what happened but were proud of me for how well I handled it. Although I don't think I'll be babysitting Sasuke that much more alone for a while. 


End file.
